Callies Sister, Aria
by Learn2Live
Summary: Callie has a sister named Aria instead of Jude. This takes place in the middle of season 2 but it was Aria who couldn't get adopted. Not Callie. This is her story. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

The Fosters Fanfiction  
[Callie has a sister named Aria instead of Jude. This takes place in the middle of season 2 but it was Aria who couldn't get adopted. Not Callie.]  
"Aria are you alright?" Steff asked me at dinner that night. I haven't touched my food. I just wasn't hungry. I could feel my depression coming back. Callie of course knew about the depression, but didn't know about the scratch marks on my sides that I have been doing since she went to Juvie.  
"Yea, Im fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I responded defensively  
"I was just asking." Steff responded.  
"Sorry" I said apologizing.  
"Whats everyones plan for the weekend?" Lena asked. Giving me a 'we will talk later' look.  
"Skateboarding" Jesus said.  
"Taking Callie shopping" Mariana said as Callie nodded in agreement.  
"Band practise" Brandon said.  
"Sleeping" I said. "And working on sketches for a resin piece that I am making in Jewelry" I added.  
A half an hour later, dinner was finished and I was in the room that I share with Callie. Jesus and Brandon shared a room, and Mariana got her own room.  
"May we come in?" Steff asked.  
"Sure" Callie responded. We were just talking about what she is looking for on her shopping trip before Steff interrupted us.  
"Callie, do you think that mama and I could talk to Aria for a bit alone?" Steff asked.  
"Sure mom" Callie responded picking up her school books and leaving. After the adoption calie started calling Steff and Lena mom and mama.  
"Whats up?" I ask as I put my phone face down on my bed.  
"We just want to see how you are dealing with everything" Lena said as she and Stef said on either side of me.  
"Im dealing with everything just fine" I responded.  
"Thats not how it looked at dinner!" Stef said to me. "You didn't eat anything, and you know one of the rules in this house is that you must eat something at every meal" She added.  
"I know. I just wasn't hungry, nor did I feel like eating" I responded truthfully.

"Still, you should have at least something" Lena said.

"It's fine if I skip one meal, I mean I have gone like a day and a half without eating before and I was fine!" I said trying to make the see that me skipping one meal is really not that big of a deal.

"What did Callie say?" Stef asked.

"It was when Callie was in Juvie so nothing" I responded.

"That is really not good for your body, you know that, yes?" Stef said to me.

"Yeah, I know!" I responded. "No offence but I would really like to be alone right now" I said as I started untangling my earbuds

"Alright" Stef said. "Are you sure that you are alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, Im fine" I responded putting in my earbuds and blaring Fall Out Boy.

"We will be back to check in on you" Lena said removing one of my earbuds as she kissed my forehead.

"Whatever" I responded to myself because I know that they would not be happy if I was rude to them.

In all honesty all I wanted to do was be alone but they must of told Callie that they thought that something was off with me because she came right in and crawled onto my bed with me rubbing my back in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't get adopted" Callie said to me.

"You deserve it more than I do" I said.

"What makes you say that?" Callie asked sitting up.

"You have done everything that you could to make sure that I didn't get hurt in any of the foster homes and made sure that I had a good life. You deserve something like this. And Stef and Lena are doing everything that they can to track down my birth father so I can get adopted." I said.

"Still you deserve this just as much as I do" Callie responded.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed" I said not wanting to talk anymore.

"Alright" Callie said to me as she tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. "Sweet Dreams!" She added before leaving.

As Soon as Callie left I opened a new note on my phone and started typing.

_I never tried to understand the world, and why some people are happy and some people arnt. I just always assumed that the people who deserved to be happy where and the people who didn't deserve it weren't. But my stay at the Fosters has changed my view on that. They have taught me that happiness is something that every person deserves. Not the selected few._

After I finished typing I shut off my phone and went to bed, not knowing what the next day would have in store for me. Thats the thing about life, you never know what is coming up. You just have to live in the moment.

**I know, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I had this one written for some time now, and I have some energy to write, and I feel like I need to do a story where I can explore the characters more and with family drama and stuff like that. I am currently working on a new chapter for Brooke's Daughter but I really don't know when I will have the time to write again because my christmas break is really busy between swim practice and seeing my family. I will try and update it soon. I make no promises though. But my mood has been been up lately so that is always a good sign in terms of me writing. If you have any question for me about my stories or anything really then feel free to pm me and I will get back to you as soon as I see the pm. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I found a time to write, and I have sour patch kids so I am happy, so I shall write. I hope everyone had a great holiday!. Anyways on the story!**

**Sorry if it is a bit dark. I am just dealing with a lot of shit and I feel as though writing is one of the only outlets for me. Just putting that out there. **

The next morning came much too quickly for me and soon Stef came in saying that it was time to get up for school.

"Callie, Aria time to get up my babies" Stef said as she walked in and kissed us on the forehead before going to wake up the boy's and Mariania.

"Aria, are you feeling any better?" Callies asked me as she grabbed her stuff to take her shower.

"Some" I responded grabbing a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt to change into for school.

"Thats good, I guess" Callie said as she left to go and take a shower.

20 minutes later I was downstairs and trying hard to avoid eating anything.

"Aria, love, you have to eat something. You dinner" Stef said to me as she put a piece of toast in front of me.

"No hungry" I simply stated as I put in my earbuds and started play The Cure as loud as my phone would let me.

"You know the rule, No phones at the table" Stef said as she held out her hand to take my phone. At this point the twins made their way back up to their rooms waiting for Lena to call them to come down, not wanting to intrude on this moment.

"Aria, what's up?" Callie asked me, as she moved so she was sitting right next to me giving me a side hug.

"I just don't want to eat" I said wishing that I didn't give my phone to Stef.

"Aria, It is time for school but I would like you to come to my office for lunch alright?" Lena told me making it clear that there was no room for discussion as she went to grab the other kids. stef gave me back my phone but warned me about the rule again.

Once we got to the school I made my way to english class praying that the day would be over.

"Alright class I would like you to hand your essays to me as I walk by" Timothy said referring to the homework that was due today.

"I don't have mine" I said for the third time this week as he got to me.

"Please stay after class then for a quick chat then" Timothy said as he started the class.

50 horrendous minutes later the class ended and soon I found myself alone with Timothy.

"Aria, you know that I am required to give you detention because you didn't turn in 3 consecutive assignment" timothy said. "I can't not do that, But before I give you the slip for your moms to sign, I wanted to see if everything is okay, You have never skipped out on assignment before" Timothy said in a caring way.

"I'm fine, I just didn't feel like doing them" I said as I took the slip from him and made my way to my next class, Us History, which happened to have Lena observing. On the bright side I got to see my friends in there. That is the only period besides lunch that we have together.

"Aria!" Sadie, Hope, and Julia shouted as soon as they saw me.

"Sorry it took so long" I said as I showed them my detention slip and filled them in on what happened as we took our seats at the group of four desks in the back of the room.

"Ouch" Julia said to me as soon as I filled them in on what happened last night and this morning.

"Anything we can do to help?" Hope asked as soon as Lena walked into the classroom and began to talk to Mrs. Hunter, the teacher.

"Get Timothy to change his mind about giing me detention in 3 periods, so I won't have to explain this to Lena" I said sarcastically know that is never going to happen

"Did you do the homework for this class?" Sadie asked me.

'No" I answered.

"On the bright side this is only your second time with not turning in your homework so you shouldn't get another detention" Hope said as Mrs. Hunter started the class.

"Yeah I guess" I said, right before I noticed that Lena was sitting at the table behind us.

"I want you all to get your maps of the alliance in World War 2 and finish coloring them while I collect the homework" Mrs Hunter said starting the class.

As she made her way around my friends and I started talking coloring and making light chatter until she got to us.

"No homework again Aria?" She asked me.

"No, sorry" I responded avoiding eye contact.

"Alright" She said as she made her way to the front of the room to begin class for real.

An algebra and a biology class later found me at the door of Lena's office not wanting to go in.

"Hello Aria" Stef said as she came up behind me and opened up the door.

"Hello Aria" Lena said as she lead me to the couch in her office as she and Stef sat on either sides of me.

"So I heard from Timothy today" Lena said as she made sure that I was eating my salad.

"Oh? Care to fill us in?" Stef asked me. Damn, I forgot that they told each other everything.

"I have a detention with him today after school for not doing my homework" I said simply.

"Why didn't you do the homework?" Stef asked me slightly annoyed.

"I didn't feel like doing the assignments" I said looking down at my feet.

"Aria, sweetheart, What is going on? You haven't been doing your homework, you haven't been eating, and you are more withdrawn from everybody" Lena jumped in sensing that her wife was going to flip at her daughters response.

"Nothing" I said still looking down at my shoes.

"Aria, we want to help you, but we cant do that if you won't let us" Stef said picking up my chin so I was forced to look her in the eye.

"Who said that I needed help?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, whatever is going on, we can and we will help you, We want you to be happy. It hurts us to see one of our babies in such pain" Lena said as she gave me a hug.

"I am fine" I said

"I really hate that sentence" Stef said. "We clearly can tell that you are not fine" She added just as the bell rang. I made a move like I was going to get up but Lena stopped me.

"Honey, please talk to us" She pleaded.

"Fine! You guys really want to know what is wrong with me?" I all but shouted. "I have depression okay? That's why I am so screwed up" I continued before I stormed out of Lenas office.

**So I am also currently working on story with Bri White. If you havent already checked out her account I defiantly recommend it, anyways she is posting the story under the name The Secret Life of a Foster Girl. And agian sorry if this seems a bit dark, Like I said at the begining I am dealing with a lot. And sometimes I will write when I am in not the best mood so my writting will sometimes reflect on that. Feel free to PM me with suggestion, or questions, also feel free to leave a review. **


End file.
